The mission of the Health Communication Core is to provide evidence-based communication expertise to DF/HCC investigators working in the areas of intervention research , recruitment and retention of patients for research studies, and cancer prevention, control, and treatment. The Core provides expertise to assure the development and application of state-of-the-art health communication theories and methods so that DF/HCC research uses high-quality, evidence-based communication intervention approaches.